Come Away With Me
by Jessie611
Summary: Chloe forces Jack to tell her the truth.


"I don't know what to do; I can't deal with this right now. You can't expect me to; I need to get back to work". Chloe O'Brian glared at Jack Bauer, deciding that he must be the most inconsiderate bastard she'd ever met. She huffed loudly still pacing the room as she blew her hair out of her eyes, frowning in concentration against the torment that was her mind.

Jack sighed "Chloe, this is important. You don't need to get back to work just yet, I'm the boss and I'm hardly going to complain if you take a few minutes out to consider your options."

Chloe spun around and stomped towards him, reaching him in a few strides and once standing in front of him she placed her hands on her hips and glared even harder if that was possible. Jack shifted uncomfortably where he sat on the edge of his desk. All of a sudden Chloe poked him in the middle of his chest; Jack flinched a little but stood firm in his unwavering consideration of her.

Chloe continued to scowl at him as she continued her rant. "How could you Jack? I just can't believe that you would do this to me."

Jack tried to stop the smile that tugged at his lips but it was a struggle that he eventually lost. "C'mon Chloe, it's no big deal. You know you can do it; you know you want to."

"Arrgh! You are impossible" she shouted, frustration clear in her voice.

"I know" he said simply.

Chloe stared at him in disbelief, how could he be so calm when she was quite literally steaming? She would give anything at that moment in time to wipe the smug smile from his face. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her temper. She knew that as long as she stayed angry he would have the upper hand. The only way to disarm him was to turn the tables on him.

"Ok" she said cautiously. "So, what you're saying is that you have made the decision to leave CTU, not only that but to leave LA and move to London to work for a new agency there. Not only that, but you have agreed to take me with you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

He continued smiling in his insufferable way. "Because Chloe, I can't imagine doing this without you. Not only that, but you told me yourself you have nothing to keep you here. You have no family, no boyfriend and your only real friends are me and Chase. Chase lives in New York and I am moving to London; it makes sense that you come with me."

"Makes sense to whom? You?" Chloe hesitated for only a moment before continuing. "Since when do you decide my future for me? What if I don't want to go to London?"

"You'll love London Chloe. Trust me."

Chloe snorted. "That's the Jack Bauer company line isn't it? Trust me; you have to trust me Chloe." She rolled her eyes impatiently but regretted it almost immediately as the smile fell from his face. Ok, she'd managed it. She'd wiped the smug look from his face. Now time to move in for the kill.

Chloe moved closer towards him, staring into his eyes that now looked pensive rather than smug. She stood directly in front of him and sighed deeply. "Why do you have to do everything the hard way Jack?" she asked impatiently.

His eyes fell to the floor in response to her question but he didn't answer. Chloe knew that it was up to her to take control and the only way she could do that was to disarm him. And that's exactly what she did as she brought her body forward against him and, as his head snapped up in surprise she took full advantage and kissed him.

She and Jack had become firm friends in recent months and the reality was that she couldn't imagine being here without him; couldn't imagine being anywhere without him. Their relationship had been platonic with nothing so much as a shared kiss between them, but Chloe knew that he wanted more; he just didn't know how to ask, he didn't want to hurt her; didn't want to be hurt himself.

Chloe's lips moved gently against him, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. She felt, rather than heard his sharp intake of breath and, feeling bold she pushed herself closer against him while using her mouth against his to gently coax the response she was looking for. And she wasn't disappointed. Within seconds he was kissing her back, his hands locked in her hair, holding her head firm while his tongue joined hers in exploration. Then Chloe was surrendering the control she had taken as Jack pushed her back against the office wall, deepening the kiss and with it strengthening his position as the only man with the ability to stop Chloe's brain from functioning lucidly.

After several minutes they were reluctantly dragging their lips from each other in order to fulfil their mutual need for air. Jack's forehead fell against hers as he attempted to stem the laboured breathing that had taken over his body. Slowly his head lifted and his eyes locked with hers, searching for some kind of explanation to her sudden attack on his senses.

Chloe smiled as she took in the dazed expression on his face. Feeling safe and secure in her certainty of what he felt for her, she just lifted her hand to his face, fingers gently resting on his cheek.

"You love me" she said quietly in wonderment. Then, at the stunned expression he wore she quickly continued "Maybe you could just try telling me that rather than trying to manoeuvre me to where you want me to be."

Jack continued to look shocked for a moment, and then she saw a broad smile stretch across his features.

"Yes Chloe, I love you" he said moving his hands to the small of her back and pulling her closer against him so she was sure of his need for her.

"Then I will go anywhere with you" she said simply as he leant in to continue where they'd left off moments before.


End file.
